


The Best Birthday Present

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, La Volpe (mentioned), Machiavelli (mentioned, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tumblr request, name blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: The reader who is mentor of the Spanish brotherhood forgets Ezio's birthday and begins to feel guilty about it. Requested by one of my Tumblr followers :)
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Kudos: 17





	The Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

_“My darling (Y/N),_

_Let me start my letter by telling you how happy I was to hear that you will be making the long journey across the sea to Rome. And although I know that this visit is in regards to our extended family so to speak, it still brightens my day to know I will be able to hold you in my arms._

_But I will put aside those thoughts for now, and save them for that time when they will be appropriate. When your ship has docked at the ship yard, there will be several of my friends waiting to escort you all to Isola Tiber where you and your crew will be staying for the duration of your visit. Once you are all settled comfortably, we will hold a gathering to discuss your journey and other matters._

_I would be there to personally welcome you if it was possible, but I have been called away to the country as I am writing this letter. I hope to arrive back in Rome half a day after you have been settled down in your residence. I'll see you soon._

_All my love_

_E.”_

You let out a yawn as you finished re-reading the letter that had resided in your belongings for two weeks. The trip across the sea to Rome had been long, but eventful as you had to make sure that your initiates knew what to expect when the ship finally docked at the port. Being the mentor of the Spanish brotherhood could be (and was sometimes) a tiring job, but worth it even on the worst days you decided while walking to the ships helm. You paused at the top of the stairs, and looked out at the slowly approaching coast of Rome.

“Can I help you mi senora?”

Looking over to your right, you were met with the captains gaze who was observing you with a curious look. You walked a few steps to his side, and laid your hands on the wooden railings.

“I was just curious about when we will be arriving that's all,” you replied while folding up the letter and placing it in your robes. The captain shrugged his shoulders non-committally and looked up briefly at the white sails, before finally giving you an answer.

“If the wind speed picks up, I think we will arrive in the next hour.”

“Gracias my friend,” you said with a smile.

*

An hour later as the captain had predicted, the ship pulled into a very noisy and busy dock while you were getting your initiates ready for your arrival.

“And I expect each and every one of you to show respect to our Italian brothers and sisters,” you said pausing in front of the twenty recruits that stood to attention. “You will also be meeting the mentor of our sister brotherhood Ezio Auditore. I hope that you all will show him the same amount of respect as you do with me. Understood?”

They all bowed their heads respectfully with a chorus of “Yes master”.

As you were giving your initiates a last sweeping glance, your eyes were drawn to the docks where you saw a young man waiting patiently at the end of the gangplank. Once he had your attention, he motioned for you to come down to him. Giving him a brief nod, you walked down to the docks and stood in front of him.

“(Y/N) (L/N) mentor of our sister brotherhood,” he began as held his hand out to you. “ I bid you and your initiates welcome. Messere Auditore would have been here to welcome you himself, but he had an urgent matter to attend to in the country.”

“Thank you for the warm welcome,” you replied grasping his hand and shaking it. “And no need to worry, there will be time for us to meet later as I'm sure you are aware.”

With a quick nod of his head he added, “Of course. Now if you will excuse me, I must see to the unloading of your ship.” 

He then walked away towards your ship, only pausing for a moment to talk to the captain. As you watched the crew unload the cargo which was mostly personal belongings, you thought back to the last time you were stood on these docks which was roughly about three months ago. You were standing in pretty much the same place back then, joking around with Ezio who was pretending to be annoyed with you over a joke you had made about his age. This thought brought your mind to a sudden standstill, as you remembered something that you had forgotten about.

“You there initiate,” you said suddenly to a young girl who was passing by with her arms full of what looked like her personal possessions.

“Y-yes master?” she replied shakily as she took in the serious look on your face. She had almost leapt out of her skin because of being addressed so suddenly.

“There's no need to be nervous,” you said while making a mental note to soften your facial expression and tone of voice to avoid frightening her any more. “I just wanted to know what the date is.”

“It's the 24th of June master.”

When she told you the date, you slapped a hand to your face and groaned inwardly. Today was Ezio's birthday and it had completely slipped your mind. Composing yourself as quickly as you could, you thanked the girl and walked to one of the waiting horses that had been brought for your group. You rubbed the brown mares head gently as you walked around her side, and then climbed up onto the saddle resting on her back. As you waited for the rest of your group to settle on their various modes of transportation, you found yourself starting to slightly dread your impending meeting with Ezio.

“I hope that you will forgive me for forgetting your birthday my love,” you said to yourself. Noticing that the group had started to move off, you clicked your tongue at your horse and she fell into a slow trot behind the others.

*

A few hours later after you had settled down in your quarters and changed out of your robes, you found yourself waiting inside the underground meeting hall greeting Ezio's advisors as they made their way inside. A few seconds after you had finished speaking to La Volpe about his health, your eyes caught sight of familiar white and red robes advancing towards you.

“Buongiorno amore mio,” Ezio said as he drew level with you. Not giving you a chance to answer him, he took your hands into his own and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “I have missed you.”

“And I have missed you as well Ezio.”

Leaning your forehead gently against his, you sighed happily and forgot the feeling of dread for a few seconds until someone cleared their throat behind you both.

“Ezio. (Y/N),” came Machiavelli's voice. “I hate to interrupt the moment, but we are ready to begin the meeting.”

Feeling your cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, you pulled away from Ezio and turned to face Machiavelli with what you hoped was a neutral look.

“Of course. Forgive us. And just allow me to say, it is good to see you again my friend.”

He gave you a slight smile and a nod of his head, before gesturing to the both of you to follow him into the hall. Ezio began to walk inside before you, giving a slight chuckle and a pat on your shoulder then put a serious look onto his face.

_'I wish I could compose myself as quickly as he does,'_ you thought as you followed him to the back of the hall. As you came to a stop at his side, Ezio began to speak about the advancement of plans that had been made and you started to feeling guitly again. His birthday was something you should have remembered, and this caused you to keep giving him apologetic looks as he continued to talk. Eventually he sent you a questioning look with a raised eyebrow, to which you replied with a mouthed “later”. He gave you a short nod and then turned his attention back to the audience in front of him. 

The meeting lasted for another hour at least covering various other things, plus yourself stepping forward and speaking about your recruits that were staying behind once you returned to Spain. When the meeting came to a close, you heaved a sigh and gave everyone a tired smile as you made your way out of the hall and towards the exit. Stopping before you went outside, you rubbed your forehead with a groan as you remembered that you still needed to talk to Ezio.

“Where are you off to amore mio?”

Speak of the devil..

“Ezio,” you greeted as you turned around to face him. His face held a warm but questioning look as he approached. “I was just heading outside for some air. Would you like to join me?”

“Of course.”

And with that, he followed you through the door that led outside and up the steps to street level. You both then walked to the nearby bridge, talking about how the meeting had gone until you came to a stop where the rest of the city was visible.

“Ezio I need to apologise to you,” you said to him while looking out over the river. He turned to you with a look of genuine confusion.

“What on earth would you need to say sorry for?”

Still looking out over the river and city, you felt your guilt deepen as he asked you why you wanted to say sorry.

“It's for something I should have remembered without one of my recruits having to remind me.”

Turning your gaze to his face, you saw that he still looked confused by your words.

“Your birthday?” you said.

In the space of a few seconds, his facial expression changed from confused to realisation, then came to a rest on amused.

“Is that all you were worried about (Y/N)?” he said with a laugh.

“What do you mean is that all?” you asked in disbelief. “You're the man I love for heavens sake, your birthday is something I should remember without help.”

Without warning he pulled you forwards into his arms, where you face ended up in his chest which rumbled as he spoke.

“You don't need to worry about me (Y/N),” he said as he lightly rested his chin on top of your head. “To be honest, the best birthday present I've had this year is having my bella safely back in my arms.”

Looking up at him from under his chin, you asked if he was sure that he wasn't upset with you for forgetting. Ezio raised an eyebrow replied with a short, “Don't worry about me.”

He pulled away from you then, and looked down at you with a grin on his face. 

“You could always 'make it up' to me later if you still feel guilty,” Ezio suggested as the grin on his face grew wider.

“Deal,” you replied with a giggle. “Happy birthday Ezio.”


End file.
